Lost Bets and Redeeming Dares
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: "Ugh, lay it on me kid, what do I have to do to get out of early morning hot breakfast duty?" "You have to hit on my mom in public and kiss her after giving her a one liner!"


**Ignore plot holes, grammar and spelling mistakes, I do. ;)**

* * *

She groaned causing her son to laugh. "So, is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect your delicate emotions?" Emma glared at Henry who just shrugged his shoulders. "You know that I won fair and square mom. You were too cocky, so you ready to complete your dare or are you going to be a sore loser?" No she wasn't ready for whatever embarrassing feat her son was about to make her do. Ever since Henry had started playing baseball a few months ago, they'd taken to watching different sports and betting on them. Whoever lost had to do whatever had been set before the start of the game, however, the person could get out of it, by doing a dare.

"You can always back out of the dare, but then it's a whole month of cooking me breakfast before school." Emma groaned once more, she'd have to wake up earlier than normal if she didn't do whatever embarrassing thing her son was about to make her do.

"Ugh, lay it on me kid, what do I have to do to get out of early morning hot breakfast duty?" Emma was happy that there was at least some normalcy in being back in Storybrooke after the whole Marian thing. At least she and Regina were building a tentative sort of friendship since the whole debacle.

"You have to hit on my mom in public _and_ kiss her after giving her a one liner!" Emma's eyes widen as she stared at her shared son.

"Any particular one liner?" Emma asked after recovering from initial shock of the dare. Henry had a smug look as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the booth. He'd overestimated his blonde mother's reaction to the dare.

"Hmm, how about do your lips look as good as they taste?" Emma scoffed looking at her twelve year old.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me mom," Emma stared at her son, was he trying to get her killed? "I know you like her."

"I know you know, but really? You want me to say that to your mother? You know that if she kills me, you don't get your meals right?"

"She won't kill you, besides, you don't have to do it. I still won and I'd rather get my meals instead of watching you embarrass yourself." Emma put her head on the counter groaning once more. She really didn't want to have to wake up extra early on the weeks that Henry would stay with her. "You know, I given you worse dares." Emma looked up and glared at him before her forehead met the cool table once more.

To be fair, she had done far worse dares to get out of things when he'd win the bets. He had dared her once to hit on their waitress and see if they could get a discount. Not only had Emma done it to get out paying for five of Henry's friends to go to a basketball game, but she'd also gotten a date too.

"They just had to go into overtime didn't they?" Emma grumbled causing Henry to laugh.

"Hey you two, what's wrong with her?" Henry looked up to see his grandparents and his baby uncle.

"She lost and now has the option to do a dare at the opportune moment or make me breakfast in the mornings when I'm staying at her apartment." Henry grinned as his grandparents exchanged looks before looking down at their daughter who still hadn't acknowledged their presence.

"Just what is this dare?" David asked as Henry shook his head.

"Can't tell, it's the rules." Henry answered simply. They'd made the rules when they'd stared the dares to get out doing the initial bet. Only a few times had Henry not done the dares because they'd been too embarrassing even for him. And most of the time, it was only a week or two of doing double chores without complaining, which was usually really easy they'd had a small apartment in New York.

"Well, we'll let you get back to it then, see you at dinner tonight." Henry nodded as his grandparents shot Emma one more look before taking their usual booth.

"Oh would you look at that, mom just walked in!" Henry knew that his blonde mother liked his adoptive mother. He'd realized it before he'd gotten his memories back and had seen her reaction to her dating Robin. Henry also knew that she felt incredibly bad about the whole Marian thing, especially since she hadn't known who the woman was.

"You planned this didn't you?" Henry just smiled as Emma looked up and over at Regina who was ordering food from Granny. "Can I catch her outside of the diner?" Emma asked not taking her eyes from Regina.

"Nope, public. In here. Before she leaves or you lose and I get delicious hot meals before school for a nice long time period of thirty-one days!" Emma turned to Henry.

"Thirty-one?" Henry nodded with a smirk.

"This month has thirty-one days, so we go by this month." Emma narrowed her eyes at him as he just kept his smirk in place.

"MM and David are here, do I really have to do this?" Henry shook his head and Emma felt a brief moment of relief.

"By forfeiting the dare, the meals start tomorrow. Bright and early." Emma's face dropped.

"I hate you." Henry shook his head.

"No you don't and you better hurry, you know, if you're not going to chicken out. Granny's about to hand her food to her and then she'd gone…" Henry enjoyed this part because it was so fun to egg his blonde mother on. He knew that there were only a few things that she wouldn't do if he dared her. Some took her time to decide if she was going to do. He watched as she slid out of the booth. "I better hear that cheesy one-liner before you kiss her."

"Oh, I've got this, don't you worry you just think about all that food you're _not_ going to be eating." Emma spoke as she fixed her jacket and made her way across the diner to where Regina was. Emma took in a few deep breaths, she could do this. It was simple, just like Henry had said. Except it wasn't. The woman she was about to kiss hated her and would probably fireball her the moment she realized what was happening.

"Hey Emma, you need something?" Emma looked to Granny smiling as she was handing Regina a bag to go. Regina took the bag before turning slightly to see Emma walking toward them.

"Uh, no, but uh, um, hey Regina, getting lunch?" Emma asked dumbly as Regina blinked staring at her and Granny shook her head before walking to take another customers order.

"Yes, I didn't have time this morning to pack one before heading into the office." Regina answered as Emma nodded giving the woman a once over. Henry tried not to laugh as he watched the scene unfold.

"Right, so um, you look really good today." Regina raised a brow at this studying the blonde sheriff intently before grabbing her bag to leave.

"Oh, well, thank you Sheriff, but I must be getting back to the office." Regina started walking off as Emma stepped behind her reaching out gently touching her wrist causing her to stop. Emma was a lot closer than she'd expected to be when Regina turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, do your lips taste as good as they look?" Henry covered his mouth trying not to laugh as he continued to watch.

"I beg your pardon?" Emma stepped even closer invading Regina's space looking to her lips to her eyes.

"I asked, do your lips taste as good as they look?" Emma repeated as Regina mimicked Emma looking from the blonde's eyes to her lips while unconsciously licking hers.

"Is this some sort of joke Emma?" Regina swallowed as Emma smiled shaking her head slightly and slowly moved forward.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Emma whispered onto Regina's lips as she closed the distance between them. Henry pumped his fist as Ruby was walking over to set down their food orders.

"I didn't think you were that hungry." Ruby commented as Henry shook his head with a large smile and nodded his head toward his two mothers who were still kissing. "Wow, um, when did they start dating?" Ruby asked watching the kissing couple as Henry chuckled.

"I think a date should be planned for this upcoming weekend." Henry nodded as Ruby shook her head clearly amused.

"Good job kid, how long have you been planning this?" Ruby questioned seeing his eyes seemingly holding a twinkle to them.

"Since I hung out with my mom when I didn't have my memories. I knew then that they liked one another, but knowing them, they needed a little push." Henry smiled as he saw his grandparents shaking their heads amused at having witnessed what Emma had to do. Henry caught his grandfather's eye and David laughed a bit harder giving Henry a thumbs up and mouthing a good job.

"It's funny, how everyone else could see what they couldn't." Ruby commented regaining Henry's attention.

"Well, nothing a little dare couldn't fix, and thanks for pre-recording that game, I would have lost otherwise." Henry commented as he saw his mother's talking.

"Anytime," Ruby winked before walking over to his grandparents to take their order. Henry smiled looking at his mom's once more before digging into his lunch happily.

* * *

 **A/N: I like one shots, they're fun! Also, anyone know of any good SQ AU's? I'm on the hunt to read some. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
